Vampire Queen
by dedemacky
Summary: It s about a queen that takes over the body of a little girl that girl is Isabella Swan as she hides who she really is but how far will she go to protect the family that she loves and the man that love her. This is my first story so please be kind there is going to be lemon in it
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Queen**

**My name is Aurora and I am the sister of Lilith who is the Queen of all demons and had as both cursed he to Hell and me to walk the earth as a Vampire and I hate her for it she made the one person that could not be loved like this.**

**I have lived a very long time and have had to hide a lot of it because of the Volturi they have been trying to get a hold of me so that they can force me to do there will so they can rule the world over vampire and human but it is the human they want the most because of the blood and it would make them more and powerful over any that try to take them on.**

**It was 1987 and they had caught up with me again as I was trying to give them the slip again I ran it to the local hospital as I was trying to find some place to hide I heard a woman start to scream that her baby was not breathing I walk into her room and sent out calm and sleep to her I when to the crib and saw this small baby girl and she had stop breathing I put my hand on her and made the choice to take her place to become his girl to live her life and hide all my powers to it came time for them come back as the light came through my hand into her small body as my old one fell to the flour and was dust a second late.**

**That day 14****th**** September the day after she was born, I became Isabella Marie Swan and my life as Aurora is gone for good.**

**Present day.**

**It was my 16****th**** Birthday when things started to change my eyesight was a lot clearer and my hearing was the same I could think a lot better and I was top of all of my classes then I started to see flashes from past time and things that was going to happing in the future, my mum met Phil and it was love at first sight and they soon married which I was real happy about as it was like I was the adult and my mum was the child she would forgetting to play the bill that I took that over and the cooking as well because she was bad at that to so when they married that took that off me when the said they where going to go on a second honeymoon and then on the road after.**

**I made the choice to go and stay with my dad and step mum and her two kids, so I packed up all of my thing and had them sent to my dad house had booked my fight and was read to go the next day.**

**I got up and was ready to go and start to a new life with my dad in Forks Washington mum was upset that I was going but I know she would get over it as I got on the plane I got a vision of a tall blond haired man standing in what looked like a canteen and he looked like her was smiling at me as if he knew me I put it to the back of my mind .**

**It was the late afternoon when the plane landed and I got off to get my bags then meet my dad as I went to look for him**


	2. Chapter 2 3

"Ch2

I got up and was ready to go and start to a new life with my dad in Forks Washington mum was upset that I was going but I know she would get over it as I got on the plane I got a vision of a tall blond haired man standing in what looked like a canteen and he looked like he was smiling at me as if he knew me so I put it to the back of my mind.  
It was the late afternoon when the plane landed, and I got off to get my bags then meet my dad as I went to look for I was looking, I saw this tall boy looking as if he was looking for someone as he looked at me and started to wave at me and push his way through the people to get to me as he got to me he said hey Bells you are here your dad over there as he took my bags from me I looked at then it came to me Seth my god it that you he just smiled at me and said come on dad is waiting for us.I walked with him, to ware, I saw dad was standing so I ran to him as he cot me in and hug me to him so tightly to him as I cried into his shoulder I was so happy to see him it had been so long from the last time he just let me do it as I started to pull away he dried my eyes and he said it good to see you baby girl he looked like he was going to cry as well.  
It`s good to see you, dad, as I looked at him and then at Seth, I can`t believe the height of you Seth what the hell is Sue feeding you he just laughed at me and said the he was a growing boy I then said are you sure of that, they don`t put you in a grow bag every night do they, he just said that it was my fault that I was stunted in height, I gave him the middle finger and walk of both him and my dad just starting to laugh at me as I walked away from them they just started to follow me out to my dad cruiser thank god I am going to get my own car there was no way in hell he was going to drive me to school in that thing.  
As we got to my dad and Sue house, I had forgotten that it was my grandma Swan house and that my dad had to have it updated for him and Sue and her kids to stay in.  
Bells I have your room ready for you I hope that you like it my dad said.I could see the worry in his eyes and I felt it as well this was a first, as this has never happened to me before and this was a new power to me as I got out of my dad car to meet up with Sue and Leah who where standing at the front door waiting for us to get to them, I walk up the steps and gave Sue and Leah a hug Bella, it great that you are here Leah said.  
Hi Leah, Sue it is great to be here as I followed them into the house dad said he would take me to my room as Seth had my bags and went ahead of me and my dad I could feel the worry from all of them but I could not do or say that I felt it as that would make them wonder how I could and that was not a story that I could tell them as dad got to the bedroom door and opened it I was stunned it was stunning room I had ever seen and it had a big bed in it and had a purple and black bedspread and the walls were purple with silver through it and the carpet was black and silver though it as well I looked at dad and hugged him,  
I love it, dad, it`s just me all over he looked like the weight was taken of him I run and landed on the bed laughing my head off which made my dad relax and laugh with me Seth dropped my bags shaking his head and left dad who just followed after him shutting my room door and let me take it all in, I started to take my things out my bags as I start to think about all of the new things that where happing to me I could not think why I was getting them like seeing things hearing things and now felling things I was so lost in my own world thinking I didn`t hear Leah come into my room as she walked up to me and touch my shoulder I jumped out of my skin screamed a little and looked at her.  
Sorry, Bella, I thought you heard me come in there, but you must have been in a dream world there sorry I scared you.  
And I could tell she was I felt it from her, she said that Sue was making dinner and to come down I walk behind Leah down the stairs and into the kitchen to see all of the food that was on the table and could not believe all of the food there and there was way too much there, Sue laughed and said that I was just to eat what I could that Seth and Leah would finish what I could not I looked at her and went and sat at the table and didn`t think about it anymore.

ch3

Hey, dad, can you take me car shopping tomorrow please I need to get a car to get back and forth to school, I have the money for it. Bells I was going to buy the truck of Billy for you, as Leah laughs at that and I looked at her.  
If you want that rust bucket it only goes 55 miles an hour and breaks down a lot if it is what you want to go for it. Leah shut up, Sue said

But mum it true I know that it`s not but what Bella needs is something newer, I`m sorry Charlie but Bella needs a car that is something a bit updated than that truck.  
Leah hung her head after saying that and my dad looked like he was going to shut at her but did the totally different thing and said no she right Sue I just thought it was a good idea to do. Bells I will take you to get a new one there no problem with that.  
Sorry, dad, I feel bad that you were going to buy the truck for me. It`s fine Bells you need something which is safe for you to drive, and I would feel better if you had something that would get you from A-B without breaking down so after we finished with dinner I helped to put things away so I could find thing if I was on my own then we sat and talked for a bit and had a laugh Sue was telling me stories of when Seth and Leah were younger and all the funny stories of them then my dad started to tell them stories of me when I was younger my face was so red from all the stories he was told about me. True to his word dad did take me to look for a car for me and when I saw this black shiny truck and I loved it so that is what I got.

So as I waited for school to start in three weeks I started to practice with all of the new power that I have and learned how to deal with them like the mind reading I had to learn how to shut all the voice off as I keep getting a headache from all of them but things did get better as I got a handle of it. I was also a lot happier when I got a handle of empathic as well, so one day I was trying out the mind reading so I tried it out on Seth and what I heard shocked the living day lite out on Seth and Leah and I found out that they were shapeshifters and the fact that they changed into a giant a wolf and that they were the protector of there tribe and the town, they only have the one enemy and that they are vampires and they could take them down if the came into their.  
I also found out that there was a coven of vampires in the town and that they had a treaty with the shapeshifter that they cannot bite a human and go into there territory because that would break it but this coven only hunted animals and that they have yellow eyes, the head of the coven is also the local doctor and his wife and mate is a housewife and mother to there five vampire kids and that they are all adopted and going to be at the local school the same one that I will be going too.

The other thing that was bugging me is that the one that I have had a vision of is one of them and I didn`t know what that had to do with me but I kept having visions of him all the time I would have to wait and see when I started at school. The three weeks passed by quickly and it was the night before I started at school I got my things ready and went to bed early but I was finding it hard to fall asleep as I was tossing and turning for the most of it but I did fall over eventually. When I woke up and went and had a shower when I got out I dried my hair and straightened my hair then put eyeliner and lip gloss on then slipping on my blood red bra and thong set and my black skinny jeans and my black silk blouse leaving the top three buttons open so you could just see the top of my boobs I then slipped on my 6inch black heeled boots and then went down the stair and into the kitchen and past my dad and grabbed a pop tart and a bottle of water as I went past my dad again and dropped a kiss on his head and said bye as I have to go and get my class schedule sorted out so I see you all later dad.  
Bye Bells I hope you have a great day and please be good and don`t get in trouble, please. I looked at dad and rolled my eyes and said dad I`m a perfect angel you should know that he just laughed at me and waved goodbye to me I walk out and jumped in my truck and drove to the school as I drove into the parking lot and it was empty at this time in the morning so I parked my truck and jumped out and went to the office as I walked in I saw Mrs Cope and she was in her own wee world typing away so I clear my voice and said hello to her.  
Oh, dear sorry I didn`t hear you come in dear how can I help you.  
I am Isabella Swan and I am here to get my class schedule as this is my first day.  
Oh, right dear I have it here for you, did they tell you that you are going to be jumping a year you are going into your senior year. Yes, they did, so she handed over my schedule and my locker number and a map of the school I said thank you to her and left the office and went outside and saw that the parking lot was getting busier and that there where kids standing around my truck looking at it and saying is this one of the Cullen trucks I walked down to my truck and opened it and grabbed my bag out of it as I shut the door and this guy said is this yours and you're new here who are you I smiled at him and said it was and that I was new here but did not give my name to him and then said do you have a problem with it that he just looked at me, but his girlfriend said you don`t have to be a bitch about it.

I just shook my head and walked away from them I heard her say well it looks like she is going to be another ice queen, she is going fit in well with the other ice queen that's in the Cullen's this should be fun to watch, I walked into the school building to go and find my locker and then walked my first class.

* * *

Sorry, it has taken this long I have been having problem with trying to load it. I do not own the characters, S Meyers duse


	3. Chapter 4

Ch.4

My first class was English with Mr. Varner he was standing at his desk trying to get things set up for the days class I walked up to him to introduce myself to him and to get my slip signed as well.  
Hello, Mr. Varner, I am Isabella Swan I am new here.  
Well hello, Miss Swan and welcome to Forks High I have heard from your last teacher that you were there best student and that you have a love for the old classic books and you love to write as well I look forward to seeing how you get on here.  
I smiled at him and thanked him and said that I was looking forward to seeing what books we would be doing this year he signed my slip and said to take a seat anywhere I wanted to, so I went to the back of the classroom and took my seat there and watch the other students come in and take their seats, when this really big guy with dark curly hair walked in with the blond that thinks she is a beauty queen when I looked at there eyes they were a yellow color and I knew right away that this was two of the Cullen so-called kids. I heard the beauty queen bitching to her boyfriend or mate that she hated having to go to school.

When they took their seats they were sitting right across from me, I then made up my mind to eve's drop into their mind to see what they where thinking as I slipped into the tall guy's mind I tried not to laugh all he was thinking about was a rematch fight with the one called Jasper and what prank he could pull without this Edward or Alice ratting him out, I slipped out of his head and into her head she was thinking about going shopping with Alice in New York this weekend and that the cars were going to need a tune up as well as that she shouted in my head Edward get out of my Fucking head I got out quick and started to listen to what Mr. Varner said for the rest of the class when the bell rang I got out and went to my next class.

I did as I did in the last class got my slip signed and took my seat at the back to watch to see who came in again the two from last class came in. I just wanted to hide my face from them as I was going to let my hair fall over my face he came in and my god he was a god as he walked up to the other two, so I listened into them.  
Hey Rose Edward said he was not in your head, well who the hell was because somebody was, well he said it was not him and there no other vampire around the teacher walked back into the room so he took the seat next to me, the teacher started to come up and pass the books out to us all as I reached for mine our hands touched and I felt this shock going up my arm and I looked at him.

He was already looking at me I said sorry to him he just smiled and said not at all after you so I lifted the book and opened it to the page said and let my hair fall over my face and hide from the rest of the class, for the remainder of the morning up to lunch he was in all of them and sat next to me I just wanted to get the hell out of school and away from him then the bell went for lunch. I got a bottle of water and a salad bowl and sat at a table at the back of the canteen when I saw them all come in the tall jock the beauty queen a tall guy with bed head and this pixie looking girl and then the god who I found out was Jasper they went and got there prop`s as they don`t eat food and the walked to where I was sitting.

You're in our seats the beauty queen said I looked at them and said well I didn`t think my ass was that big that it could go on all these seats and there are five more seats and look there are five of use so take a seat and shut the fuck up beauty queen the rest of there group just laughed at her, then the jock said to move over to the next table. No! we always sit here she said so Jasper just sat down next to me, so the others did the same the pixie sat on the other side of me, then Alice then went on to tell me all their names and who was with who. I am Alice you must be Bella then she said Edward's name and that he was her boyfriend and then Emmett's name and that Rosalie was his girlfriend and you have already met Jasper as he is in your classes and we are going to best of friend's I just raised my eyebrow at her, I then said to Alice let me guess you saw this and they all gasped I then went on and said that Edward could read minds I turned round to Jasper and said to him that he was an empath am I right.

How do you know that darling Jasper said well that is for me to know and you to find out is it not as I took a drink of my water, they sat there just staring at me? I then said oh and I forgot you are also all vampire's as I lowered my voice, so nobody heard me. I then said to Emmett to shut his mouth as there are fly's about and it will go in your mouth Emmy bear. He shut his mouth with a snap then smiled at me I couldn`t stop myself from laughing at them. So are you going to tell us how you know all of this Jasper said I shook my head at him, he then leaned into me and whispered into my ear, I could make you tell me he said I just looked at him and said go for it I dare you to he looked taken aback about it so I leaned into him and said you can`t hurt me as I am your mate and that would kill you, if you hurt me sitting back and smiled at him.

Oh, I think I can get you to say without hurting you darling and do I love a challenge as he took my hand in his. Alice just giggled at that then said she is Chief Swan's kid and he is now married to Sue who was Harry Clearwater's wife before he died so Sue would have told her to stay away from the Cullen's I looked at Alice then said that they never told me anything as that would go against the treaty you have with them plus I know that they change into a wolf that stumped her so how do you know you are human you are not meant to know this, so how do you know this I just sat there and said nothing to her about it anymore at lunch they kept looking at me when the bell rang I got up to go to my next class Jasper followed after me and grabbed my hand and went into history together he still had my hand he let it go as I walked up to the teacher to have my slip signed and to say who I then took my seat next to him.

So how did you know I was your mate Bella, Jasper asked me. I didn`t know at first but when you saw me earlier, I started to feel this pull to you and it was weird do you feel it to Jasper. Yes, I feel it as well Bella and I have waited a long time to find my mate and now I have you I`m not going to let you go I hope you know that and I did I could feel the love for me already. But we may have a problem with us being together as I don`t think your family will like it plus my stepbrother and sister are shapeshifter's and it could go against the treaty so what are we going to do Jasper.

We will work this out Bella I am not going to let you go I can`t it would kill me to do so, with that the rest of the school day went past and we were still holding hands I didn`t want to let go of his hand and he was the same as we walked out of the school to the parking lot his family where all standing to wait for him so we walked over to them and Rosalie just looked at me up and down Jasper you can`t be together you know that this is going to put the family in danger and her, as well as the Volturi, will kill us all just because she knows who we are.

Quiet Rose we will talk about this later let me say goodbye to Bella, I was shocked at this as Jasper and I walked away from them as I got to my truck I gasped as I had a vision I saw the side of this woman face as she was standing in front of three men and they were trying to make her do something but she didn't do it but when I looked at the women face it was mine and I then saw I had fire coming from my hands and I through it at the one in the middle and then came out of it and then heard Jasper say my name I looked at him.

Bella what happened there you just stopped and went blank it was something like Alice does Bella what did you see I kept looking at him then said what I had seen in the vision to him, I think that you better tell how you can see things like Alice don't you Bella I just opened my truck and said for him to get in and he did. Do you want me to stay here or do you want to go someplace else I said? Let's go someplace quiet to talk ok as he looked out of the truck`s window at his family as I started my truck and drove off Jasper told me where to go and I followed where he told me to go when he told me to pull over and park I did.

So Bella is that how you know what we are from getting visions of us, No I didn't Jasper it's not that I have that and other power's' as well that's how I found out he looked shocked when I said other powers I can read minds and see visions and feel emotions like you. I was going to tell you that I have them I don`t how I got them they just started after my 16th birthday and I got a feeling there is more to come.


	4. Chapter 5

Alice was being a pain in the ass she had one of her visions that there was a new girl going to be starting at school today when I got back from my hunt late so she was chewing my ass because I was late back I just shut my mouth and let her go on and on thank god Edward came and put a stop to it with kissing her and lifting her and taking her away I sent him my thanks for that. There was one the thing about having a new girl at school that the attention would be off all the family and on this girl I was starting to walk up the stairs when Alice stopped to ask if they had to wait on me I said no I would catch up to them at school she just looked at me and asked if everything was okay with me I just said I was fine I would just run to school so she just said by and left with the others so I went and had a shower and got dressed I came out of my room and walked to Carlisle`s study and was going to knock on his door but he knew it was me so said to come in and take a seat.

When I went in and sat before his desk, he put down what he was doing and looked at me waited for me to start, Carlisle I`m thinking it is time for me to move on and leave the family and be a nomad again try find my mate out there somewhere as I know you all feel my unhappiness when am I around you all my empathic powers are taking over and I am having problem with containing it at times and it is not fair on all of you.

Jasper my son we all love you very much and we all understand that you are unmated and it is hard on you being this way but please stay with us we will help you find your mate it would break Esme`s heart if you left she love you son, but if your heart and mind are set on leaving I won`t stop you but you will always have a home and a family waiting for you to return when are you planning on leaving and do you want me to tell the family or would like to do that on your own?

"End of the week I think I have got things to sort out first then I will tell them the day before I go I think it is for the best and thank you, Carlisle, you have helped me to be the man I should have been not the man you got when I first came here and I will stay in contact with you, I got to my feet and he came round his desk and hugged me and said I will say nothing to the family until you are ready son, I thanked him again and left going back into my room and left out my open window I could feel his sadness as I left but I ran to the school I knew I was late so I went to the office and said I had a doctor`s appointment I knew that Carlisle would back me up on that Mrs. Cope took a note of it as the bell rang for the next class so as I walked out of the office I ran into Edward he looked pissed at something you okay man I said to him, No will you tell Rosalie I was not trying to read her mind Alice told me she was pissed at me for reading it but I was not doing it.

Okay I will and walked into my next class and straight to Rose and Emmett hey you two Rose message from Edward he was not reading your mind, and he pissed at you for it. Well, he must have been reading it if he knows I am mad at him for it if not how did he know.

Alice told him she had a vision of you being mad at him and having a go at him at lunch for it she was embarrassed about it I could feel it from her she then said then there must have been another of our kind nearby because there was somebody reading her mind she felt it well I just ran here I felt or smelt nothing, Rose, just then the teacher walked back in with books in her arms so I sat down at the table next to Rose and Emmett I didn`t see that there was another sitting there the teacher came down the row and handed books to every desk when she put two down I didn`t think anything about it and went to grab one of them when this other hand came over at the same time as mine and touched my hand at the same time I felt this shock going all the way up my arm and the heat from the hand I looked round into the most beautiful brown eye I had ever seen she must have felt it too she just looked at me I picked up the book and handed it to her she just smiled at me and said a very quiet thanks then ducked her head down and her hair fell over the side of her face hiding it from me.

I picked up the other book opened it at the page we were told to go to but my mind was on this girl she must have been the new girl because I never saw her before and the seat next to I was always empty before today she looks younger than she should be but I could have been wrong as the class went by I watched her and was thinking about when our hands touched and the shock that went right up my arm she must have felt it if I did as the bell rang she was out her seat like a rocket and out the door I just watched her go when Emmett hit my back and I came back to the world I got up and started to walk with them out but I felt this pain in my chest as I rubbed it Rose looked at me and said what's wrong with you? I just said nothing to her but I hope that this girl was in the next class I wanted to see her again and what is with this pain as we walked into the next class the pain left I looked for her and she was there and she just looked straight at me.

I went and sat right next to her to see if she would say something to me I also tried to feel her emotions but there was nothing no feeling at all how can she have no emotions and how could she just shut them down she kept her head down like the last time but from what I had seen of her body as she left the last class she had a nice body and I was starting to let my mind run free and what I would love to do to her I tried to reign in my thoughts about her as my jeans where becoming tight my manhood was growing prominent in my jeans I tried to think of something to calm me down as I didn`t want her to see me that way and why was I thinking like that she is a human but then I started to think about when our hand`s touched and the shock that ran through my body and then the pain that started right after that could she be my mate but she is a human I then felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket I took it out and opened it up under my desk so the teacher never saw it as I looked at the screen I saw it was from my brother Peter.

HEY FUCKER LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT YOUR MATE NOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP HER FAMILY NOT GOING TO LIKE BUT YOU WILL NEED HER, SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING THAT SHE DOES NOT KNOW SHE HAS IT; PETER

WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOES NOT KNOW; JASPER

EXACT THAT SHE IS VERY POWERFUL BUT SHE DOES NOT KNOW THAT YET; PETER

LIKE HOW POWERFUL; JASPER

THE VOLTURI WELL WANT TO CONTROL HER BUT SHE CAN ALSO TAKE THEM OUT ASWELL POWERFUL; PETER

FUCKING SHIT NO WAY BRO; JASPER

YIP SHE WILL NEED HER MAJOR AND HER GOD OF WAR BRO; PETER

I sat there shocked this human is going to that powerful and she is my mate

THE FAMILY WILL COME AROUND AND WILL ALL LOVE HER AND SHE WILL PROTECT THEM ALL. P.S CHAR AND I WILL YOU SOON BRO HAPPY HUNTING YOUR SOLEMATE AND WATCH OUT FOR SHARP TEETH BITING YOUR ASS; PETER

I sat there waiting for the next text but never got one back from him I fucking hate when he does that starts saying something then does not finish it I will kick his ass when I see him next I put my phone away in my pocket again then noticed that the girl was looking sideways at me as if she was watching me and what I was doing when she looked back to the front of the class again as the bell rang for the next class she got up but didn`t run out this time so I followed her out and to the next class this time I sat down first to see if she would go to another deck or she would sit next to me as she walked up she was looking to sit at the next desk but changed her mind and sat next to me this time I said something to her.

Hey, my name Jasper, by the way, sticking my hand out to her she then shocks me by taking my hand, hi mine is Bella sorry for being rude to you and not speaking to you. That's okay we now know each other`s names now she was still holding my hand then noticed and let it go as her cheeks went red, I pretended to not notice so you're the new girl that started here I said she just nodded her head then looked forward at the front of the class that was that well round one to me I think right then I felt her emotions she was embarrassed and there was a little bit of lust there too, well then I can work with that my dear Bella you are going to be mine.

"By the time lunch came around I noticed she was in all of my classes so far and she stopped hiding her face so much with her dam hair and relaxed a bit more which I happy about she walked out and I went to find the family and walk in with them the pain in my chest was back it was not to bad but it was there I didn`t think I was going to say to the family about Peter`s text I think it will be better to wait and see how things will go.

When we got to the canteen Alice was dancing about as if she had a secret to tell and could not keep it much longer so I said to her Alice you are about to bust to tell all Rosalie said to her well if you insist Alice said well the new girl is Bella Swan and she is the chief`s daughter who has moved here to finish school and she a brain box as she is a year in front of the year she that should be in, she looked a bit pissed at that bit Rose looked bored and she said, How the hell do you know all that and all I know her name she was sitting next to me for all the classes we had this morning. I looked at Alice she just smiled and said I have my ways, you mean Edward went snooping in her head to find that out I said well not exactly Edward can`t read her mind he tried and he was not happy about that and laughed. At that, I looked at him and he just rolled his eye at that.

We got the food that we don`t eat and was starting to walk over to our normal table when I felt anger come from Rose when I looked at the table Bella was sitting there eating her lunch so we kept walking to there when Rose opened her mouth you're in our seats, Bella just looked her and shocked the hell out me when she opened her mouth and said right back at Rose, well I didn`t think my ass was that big that it could go on all these sets and there are five more seats and there are five of you so take a seat and shut the fuck up beauty queen. The rest of us just looked at each other and started to laugh at what she said if she only knew she said that to a vampire she may have just moved away from us like all the rest of the humans and not just sat there but she did it just showed me that she was my mate, I didn`t wait I just sat next to her and then the rest sat after I did but they all looked at me but I said nothing to them Alice sat at the opposite side of Bella then Edward next to her Rose was next to Emmett next to her I sent calmness to her.

Alice then opened her mouth and started to speak to Bella by telling her who we all were then yet again Bella said something, we never expected to her know. Oh, you had a vision of it then she pointed to Edward and you can read mind`s and then she turned to me and said and you feel emotions as well, she kept eye contact with me when I tried to feel her emotions again she had shut them off again what the fuck how can she do that, so I said and how do you know that she just shook her head and said that is for me to know and you to find out, was she trying to flirt with me so I lend toward her and said near her ear well darling I could make you as a shiver ran down her back she then shocked me with saying you could try then kissed my cheek okay she won that one she had me waiting to take her on this table with them all watching she then went on to say and you can`t hurt me as I am your mate and that would kill you if you hurt me, I just smiled at her.

She then looked at Emmett and said to him to shut his mouth or he was going to catch a fly in his mouth he just snapped it shut then smiled at her. I then said oh I think I can get you to say without hurting you darling and I do love a challenge as I took her hand under the table. Alice just giggled at that then said she is Chief Swan's kid and he is now married to Sue who was Harry Clearwater`s wife before he died so Sue would have told her to stay away from the Cullen`s. Bella just looked at Alice and said that they never said anything to her plus if they did that would break the treaty that we have with them plus she know that the boys and one girl change into wolfs that had Alice stumped so how do you know all of this you are a human you are not meant to know all this Alice said but Bella said nothing more on it, I would find out she was my mate she would tell me but I already knew something`s because Peter and I had to keep Edward in the dark about it just then the bell rang and I followed Bella taking her hand because I was feeling all the lust for what was mine so I was making known that she was mine.

We walked to our history class hand in hand when we got in there I went and sat at the back as I always did and she got her slip signed and came and sat next to me, so you going to tell me how you know all of that darling nope do you know how much I want to make you and what I want to do to you right now my mate she smiled at me she said in all good time let's get to know each other first so I asked her how old are you she said 16 but will be 17 soon and what about you she asked 19 I said she said after your change 143-year darling wow your old but I knew she was joking with me I then asked how many boyfriends she has had when she look embarrassed I thought she didn`t want to say but when she said that she has never had one the shocked me but pleased me as well she never asked me how many I had so I left it at that then class started so she looked forward but she still had my hand and that was the best feeling ever.

By the end of the school day I had found out more about her as we walked out with her, she had said she thought there was going to be a problem with her stepbrother and sister as the two of them were shapeshifters and it could start a war with them but I knew there would be no war as if they did start something I would kill them all they would never come between me and my mate no way in hell I would not let them when I saw my family they were all waiting for me as me and Bella walked over to them I could see Rose was mad at us.

Jasper, you can`t be together you know this is going to get the family killed and her as well as the Volturi will kill us all just because she knows who we are.  
QUIET ROSE we will talk about this later let me say goodbye to Bella I was well pissed at Rose and she knew it as she backed away and next to Emmett as I walked Bella to her truck she stopped just before getting there I looked at her face and her eyes went the same as Alice's eyes when she gets a vision like my sister.

Bella, Bella darling I am here sweetheart as she started to come round I looked at her when she looked back at me Bella what happened there you just stopped and went blank it was like Alice does Bella what did you see, she then told me what she saw, I think that you better tell me how you can see things like Alice don`t you Bella open her truck doors and I went round and got in beside her she asked if I wanted to stay car park or go someplace I like to go someplace quiet to talk as I at the family she started her truck and drove off out of the car park I told her where to go to we came to this spot I knew was quiet and she pulled over and shut the engine off.

So Bella is that how you know what we are from getting a vision of us she said no that it wasn`t and then she said that she had other powers as well that shocked the hell out of me you have other's like what I asked she said that she could read minds and move things with her mind plus she could feel emotions like me but she could not send out all of them yet she was still trying them out as this was still a new power to her plus the visions of the past and the future and that her vision of the future has come true that they are set and not based on decisions and that she thinks there is more power to come if the vision she had she is going to have firepower but she didn`t know how the three men in the vision were and how she would be setting the one in the middle on fire for.

Bella that was the Volturi leaders that I saw and the one that I set on fire was Aro when she asked what they did I told her that they keep justice of our kind and that we keep the secret, and what is that she asked. That humans doesn`t find out what we are if they find out they would kill the vampire and the human, or they would change the human and put them on the guard, but the other vampire would still be killed. But what if they were mates I would have to change you now but you are under the age for changing so, we may get away with it as long you are changed on your 18th birthday I would have to speak to Carlisle about that he would know better as he lived with them for a time.

I`m sorry, Jasper, I should have kept my mouth shut to your family and just moved to the next table it put you in trouble with them she said, no darling I was glad that you did sit there and the family will come round and they will love you like I do I know it is early and we are just together but I not going to hide it from you darling plus I will warn you that I am a dominant man and a very possessive man if a man touches what is mine they may end up dead or losing something they most like, she looked surprised I said that to her she said that I had to let some leeway to that with her family.

I lifted her from that side of her truck and sat her on my lap, Bella you are my mate and I will be very protective of you it is part of my nature and my past that I will tell you about but not tonight you need to get home before they think you have done a runner plus I have a family to put straight and talk to as I kissed her on the lips but my little vixen was not having just a chased kiss as she kissed me back and pulling her body closer to me as the thing came out and ran over my bottom lip so I open my mouth and I tasted her she was so sweet it was mouthwatering and her blood never bothered me either she started to rub herself against me and I knew I had to stop her or I would take her and I didn`t want her first time to be in her truck I wanted it to be special and in a bed so I pushed her away from me plus she was needing air as she went in to kiss me again I said to her I didn`t want to take her in her truck she looked upset with me as if she thought I did not desire her so I took her hand in mine and put it on my the erection I had and she looked shocked.

I desire you very much but I want it to be special for you I said to her she was just hoping that she could kiss me one more time as she moved off me to her seat she started the engine then looked at me and asked if I need dropping off, I said no but to stop before her street I would get out there and run home I wanted to spend a bit more time with her when she got to her street I kissed her sending her my lust and love and got out all I heard was. NO FAIR JASPER! I just laughed and ran into the forest to get home to sort my family out.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to put the next chapter as I do not keep well xxx


	5. Chapter 6

Bella pov

I told Jasper all about the power`s that I have and that there was going to be more to come Jasper just sat there and listened to me and never said one thing to me, told him everything about them all the powers. I asked him about the three men that were in my vision I had earlier when he told me that they were the leaders of their kind and they kept justice for their kind, and there was one rule and that was to keep their existence hiding from the humans. I now felt bad for opening my mouth to his family and letting them know that I knew all about them, I said to Jasper that I was so sorry for opening up to them he just brushed it off and said it was okay then he went on and said what would happen if the Volturi found out I was scared that they would kill us but Jasper thought we would just get away with it as I was just 16 and the turning age is 18 Jasper said that he would have to speak to Carlisle about it when he said that Carlisle had stayed with them for a time that shocked me to think that and I hoped that we would just get away with it.

When Jasper said that he was a dominant man and very possessive I had to keep my mouth shut and not tell him to take a fuck to his self about it. I stopped myself from saying it I didn`t know what he would do to me if did would he go easy on my family because I know that Seth was the huggie kind of guy and Jasper would just have to get over it quickly and say nothing about it. When Jasper lifted me out of my seat and onto his lap and I was all for jumping him there and then but when he kissed me I think my mind went into overdrive and I pulled myself closer to him as he was not just going to give me one kiss so I kissed him with everything I had in me when I ran my tongue along his bottom lip he opened his mouth and I dived right in watching I didn`t touch his teeth he tasted cinnamon and some other spice but I loved it I kept kissing him until I ran out of air and Jasper had to pull away to give me air I wanted to keep kissing him so when I went in to kiss him again Jasper pulled away from me I felt dejected and upset about him doing it but to touch my hand and rub it over his erection that he had and then told me that he wanted me so bad but he didn`t want it to be in a truck that he wanted it to be special for the both of us and he was right and I could wait for that day and I was rushing it I mean I just met him and I wanted to jump him what the hell was I thinking as I moved over to the driver's seat and started the engine and asked him if I could drop him of he just said that I was to drop him off the street before my home so when I got there and stop and looked over at Jasper and he leaned over to me with everything when I felt lust and love from him I wanted in his pants there and then but he jumped out and ran into the forest I shouted at him NO FAIR JASPER ! I heard him laugh as he disappeared, I am so going to get him back for that one.

As I pulled up in the drive Sue was home and I think Seth and Leah were home, but dad was not home yet so when I got in Sue shouted is that you Bella. Yes, Sue, it`s me sorry for being late back I was talking to one of the girl at school I lied as I walked into the kitchen it's okay honey how was your first day it was okay I pissed off a lot of the girls but I don`t care Sue just laughed at that do you want to help with dinner. Bella said that would be great, so I gave her a hand to get dinner ready. We were just plating the food up when my dad came home Sue shouted upstairs for the other two to come down for dinner my dad came over and gave Sue a kiss and then sat down. Then I and Sue sat as well we waited for Seth and Leah to come down when they did we finally got to start dinner my dad asked how all our days went Leah didn`t say much but Seth was telling us that Billy was asking us all over for BBQ at the weekend dad was happy at that when he got to me I just said that was fine. Sue then said she already pissed off some of the kids there my dad just laughed at that when dinner was finished Sue told Leah and Seth to clean up as I help make dinner I said I had homework so went to my room to do it.

After a bit there was a knock at my room door, so I said to come in when Leah and Seth walked in, I knew that they were going to say something about the Cullen's I looked at them, so what up I said to them they were both annoyed I could feel it from them both.  
Bella can we talk to you about something Leah said I just nodded at them, Bella have you been with any of the Cullen`s today as they are bad news to be around and it would be better if you stayed well clear of them, while they look okay to me they keep to themselves and I sit next to one of them in all my classes and he has been very nice to me so far. Bella just stay away from them ok Leah said, that got mad at her NO! Leah, I will not stay away from them as a matter a fact I know why you hate them and I know what you change into so I will not stay away from them as of now you two stay out of my way so get out.  
Bella please we are worried about you, Seth said, and I could feel how worried he was I just couldn't take it. Look I know you're worried but there is something I must tell you the one that is sitting next to me is my mate I looked sheepish as I looked at them WHAT! They both said look I have powers that I don`t know how I got them but I have them I can read minds that's how I knew what you are plus I am a telekinetic I also have visions of the past and the future and I am an empath which means that I can feel everybody emotions and I get a feeling that there is more power to come and I know I am going to change into a vampire.

So, you said that your mates with one of the Cullen's which one is it Seth said, It's Jasper, I said do you know about his past, yet Bella Leah asked, no he has not told me yet. I mean I just found out that he is my mate but I have seen the scar he has on his hands and neck but he tries to hide but I know he will tell me I am giving him time to do that. Bella from what we have heard he is known as the god of war and he was in the vampire wars Leah said he is not one to mess with, you will need to be careful of him we will need to tell the tribe that we know of this and I can see they will not like it Bella and you may have a fight on the way plus you will have to tell Mum and Charlie. Leah said can I ask you one thing can you keep my power`s to yourselves does the pack need to know about it I asked my brother and sister, we can try but the pack mind is that we see all of the other mind`s but we will try.

When they finally leave my room and I finished my homework I went and had a shower and got ready to go to bed my mind was on how Jasper was getting on with his family I was really tired so I went to bed and fell asleep right away. I went into a dream state and it felt so real to me I was in the South and I was looking at this camp and it was full of vampire`s and I just started to watch them and I saw this woman with jet black hair and she were shouting at them when I saw my Jasper and another man next to him they both had red eyes as I saw them all start to move out as they got to the place and there was another group of vampire`s and they started to run at each other. I watched as they were ripping each other apart but it was Jasper he was going right through them and the other guy was also a good fighter but the woman she was right at the back watching everything that was going on from what I saw of her she was the leader and she had this look as she was greedy always wanting more, Jasper was her minion and that he meant nothing to her she was just using him. When it was finished, she didn't look happy at him as she slapped him and took his arm off. I was so angry at her I wanted to take her out, but it was a dream I was in but if I ever meet her, I will kill the bitch.

When my alarm went off I got up but I wish I could have slept more but I got up and had a shower to wake me up as I came out Leah knocked on my door and popped her head in and looked at me god you look bad did you not sleep last night she said I just looked at her thanks sis I love you too she just laughed at me I started to get dressed I put my skinny jeans and a wraparound top and slipped on shoe`s on and just put my hair up a ponytail and put my hoop earrings in so what's up Leah what can I do for you? I just want to see if you were ok with me and Seth after last night, we just tried to look out for you that's all we don`t want you to hate us. /span/p

I don`t hate you, god you are my family Leah I just hope that we can all just get along knowing what I know it is not going to be easy I just hope that you and Seth can give him a chance I think he has been through a lot and I think people give him a bad rep and so have the Cullen`s have never given your tribe any bother, have they? She said nothing to me about it so I just had to hope that she would try we walked down the stairs to have breakfast it was going to be a quiet one my dad kept looking at us all right what is going on with you three my two siblings said nothing but the two of them looked at me, dad I have got something to tell you, I met somebody at school and I like him a lot but you might not like it and Sue is going to hate it, so who is it then my dad asked and I just wanted to run and hide right at this second I just ducked my head and said it's Jasper Hale, doctor Cullen's adopted son I said you could have cut the air with a knife so I made a move to leave but dad then said SIT DOWN BELLA! I did, and I waited for it. Bella, do you know what the Cullen`s are he asked?  
Yes, I know what they are, and I know what Leah and Seth change into dad I said.

Bella the Cullen`s look and act like good people but I don`t want you near them. Well that is going to be a bit hard to do dad as I am Jasper mate, and I not giving him up dad and you can`t stop me from being with him. YOU ARE UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, YOUNG LADY.  
Then I will move out and get a place of my own I know how to look after myself as I have done it for most of my life you know what mum was not good at, the age of 8 I was making sure the bills where paid, cleaning the house and I learned to cook as she was really bad at that plus I started to cut the neighbors gardens and walking their dogs so I know I can live on my own, Bella you 16 I know your 17 is coming up but your still underage so you can`t live on your own my dad then said.  
I can get myself emancipated from you. At that my dad had a look of total horror on his face I knew I had hurt him but I was so mad at him I got up and left the house and got in my truck and drove to the school I had tears running down my face I didn`t want to hurt my dad but he pushed me to far this time, by the time I got into the parking lot it was busy so I parked up and just sat there what have I done to my family I was shaking all over. I jumped when my truck door opened, and Jasper got in he just lifted me into his lap and just let me cry myself out.

You going to tell me what has got you in this state he asked, and I looked and told him everything that happened he just rubbed my back, but I could see and feel he was pissed at it all. Well, darling if that is what you want, I could speak to J. Jenks our lawyer to start it if you want or we could try to sort it out ourselves and try to get your father to give us a chance I know it is killing you about hurting your dad. I looked at him and said we could try and sort it out but there is going to be trouble with the pack I said to him he just laughed and said I can put these dogs in their place just you watch me, then the school bell rang so we got out and walked in to start.


	6. Chapter 7

Jasper pov.

After leaving Bella, I started to run home to deal with my family I just hope they will just give my mate a chance and let me be happy for once and now I don`t have to leave like I was planning to do as I come out of the forest in front of the house I could feel all of their emotions in there, I walked in the back door and saw Esme she smiled at me I could feel her happiness for me but there was worry there to I smiled back at her as I walked into the living room where the rest of them where all there but Carlisle as he was still at the hospital but I knew that he would know about it from Alice

I was standing in front of them with my arm crossed and waited for it to start and I knew it would be Rose that would she was my twin after all to all, the town people and the most volatile of us and I could feel how mad she was I tried to send her out calmness she just looked at me. DON`T YOU DARE TRY TO CALM ME DOWN DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US ALL YOU HAVE PUT A DEATH SENTENCE ON THIS FAMILY BY TAKING A HUMAN AS A MATE, Emmett put his hand on her arm but she just shrugged it off and sat there fuming at me.

Are you finished Rosalie, I said to her very calm are you going to take my happiness are you wanting me to live this life as lonely with nobody is that fair Rosalie you know I was talking to Carlisle about leaving this morning do you want me to do that just to make you happy Rosalie as the rest gasped as well, will that make the great ROSALIE HALE HAPPY as I shouted at her she flinched away I then said I call a family meeting when Carlisle comes home I then about turned and left to go to my study, Esme was standing at the bottom of the stair she put her hand on my cheek and sent me all of her love to me and said it will work out son I know it will, I said thanks mom I never really said that to her and I knew she loved me as one of her own.

I walked up to my room and shut my door and sat down and tried to relax myself my phone started to buzz in my pocket as I took it out and looked at it and it was Peter,

What! I said into the phone.

WOW Major what got you in a bad mood.

Rosalie, I said to him.

What up with the ice queen.

Bella is what is wrong with her.

So, her name Bella then.

Yip and your right she has got powers already and she is a human and she had a vision the today and she is going to take on the Volturi.

Told you she was going to be powerful.

Yes, I know so what`s up you, you told me you are going to be here in a week or two has something changed that.

No, we will be there, but you need to keep an eye on the dogs they may try and do something to Bella.

Will do.

Then he was gone that fucker he never says much but he can put you in a real mind fuck, just then I heard Carlisle's car start to come up the drive so I got up and walked down the stairs and into the dining room and I sat at the table as the other's walked in and all took their seats when Carlisle walked in he came in and took his seat at the end of the table as he was the head of the family, Rose was the first to have her say and then it would be me so I sat there as she started.

Rosalie pov

I was nervous as I knew my brother was not happy with me and I really didn`t want to hurt him but I knew this was going to get us all killed and there was no way I wanted this girl to be changed into one of us as she would be giving up in all the real things in life that I never got the chance of it was taken away from me but I would not let them take that from her, maybe I was jealous of that but she had her whole life to live and I was going to stick to what I wanted for this girl.

When Jasper came home I just could not keep my mouth shut and I did tell him what I thought about it and I could see in his eyes he was mad at me but when he said that it was all about me it really hit home and I didn't think about anyone but me, I was hurt when he called a family meeting then he walked away it made me think about it but then was he right are I as he was saying maybe I am thinking all about myself but then again somebody had to stick up for this girl.

Emmett pov

Babe why are you doing this, you know that you are hurting Jasper he has never once done anything to hurt any of us now he has a mate yes she is human and it will be up to her if she wants to be changed into one of us we can't tell this girl what to do babe.

Alice pov

Rose he right maybe we give Bella a chance she could be the best thing that happened to the family and Jasper need this he has gone through so much and he has been so sad for so long Rose you been feeling it he tries to keep it to himself but we all know it is getting harder for him to be around us all.

Rosalie pov

I just looked at them all I could believe them, so I just sat there and waited for Carlisle to come home I knew Edward was sitting there reading all of our minds but I didn't care if he was or not I was still going to say my peace I had to, when I heard the car coming up the drive then Jasper came down the stair I knew there was going to be one hell of a fight coming with me and Jasper. We all went into the dining room the room that never got used to eating in it was just for the family meeting in I took my seat next to Emmett and waited for Carlisle to take his seat and then we would begin when he did he waited for one us to start so I started to speak. Carlisle as you know from Alice calling you Jasper has met his mate today and she is human not just that she is Chief Swan's daughter and the chief is married to Sue, and she has a son and daughter that change into wolf's plus this girl will bring the Volturi right to our door and they will kill us all.

Jasper pov

Are you finished Rose I said to her she just looked and nodded at me, Carlisle can you tell the family of what my plans where that we talked about this morning, please? Jasper came to me and said that he was going to leave the family and going to be a nomad so that he could look for his mate as he knew that we were all feeling his sadness that he could not hide it, his emotions where leaking out of him and it was starting to affect us all and that it was not fair on us.

Thank you, Carlisle, I did not know that I was going to find my mate today far less than Bella and that's is her name, Rose, and that she was human and I am not going to give her up Rose if she wants to change then I will change her if she wants to stay human then I will stay with her until she dies and then I will end my own life, they all gasped at me NO! Jasper, Esme said we don't want to lose you and if this girl is your mate then I will have another daughter to love and I will not lose my son over this Rose, I knew then that I had won this but to be sure I asked the rest of them if they had a problem with it.

Jasper there something your hiding from us Edward said I knew that I would have to tell them, Alice did you see anything before we left the parking lot at the school, No why Alice asked, it's just that Bella had a vision just as she got to her truck that is why am asking but that not all she has other power's they all looked shocked at that so I went on she can read mind's plus move things with her mind as well plus she can feel emotion's like me. So it was her that was in my head this morning wasn't it and that how she knew all about us Rosalie asked, No it wasn't how she found out but that is not what matters, Rose she thinks there is more power to come and she has no clue how she is getting them.

I then looked at Carlisle and asked him how will the Volturi act if we told them that I have met my mate and she is just 16 years old and I can't change her as they say that no human under the age of 18, they let us wait or will we have to leave her till she is 18supth/sup, then come back for her as I don't think I could do that if it comes to that Carlisle.

Carlisle pov

I was sitting there thinking on what was being said and in a way I was happy that I was not going to lose my son and happy that I was going to leave and I was happy that he found his mate right here in Forks but I was worried for them as well but when Jasper asked about how it would go about the girls age I didn't know how that would go I would have to call the brother's to ask but I thought it would be better to call Marcus and not the other two as I know that we would have to go to them with the girl and that would not be a good thing, because the girl has powers now then I know that Aro would want her and would no doubt kill Jasper to get her as he is power hungry and wants every power out there but I knew he wanted my other three children and he would look for anything to get them so I would call Marcus this evening and see what he would say about it. Jasper, I will call Marcus and ask him about it he would be the best person to call on this matter, but he may want to meet her and if Aro find out it could be a problem but we can only try plus what will happen with Quileute tribe I asked him, Bella will have to tell them that she has a mate who is a vampire as her stepbrother and sister are both from the tribe but I will have to wait and see how thing's will go with it.

Jasper pov

I really didn't know what they will do but Peter said to keep eye on them when I called him earlier so I said that I will keep my eye on them and watch to see what will happen as well, I called an end to our meeting I knew Rosalie was still not happy with what went on but she would just have to get over it I knew Bella would win her over. I was also worried what will be said by Marcus about my mate I can't give her up I have waited so long for this girl I left to go hunting on my own as I wanted to think on my own.

Carlisle pov

I went to my study and I made my call to Marcus as I always got on with him the most when I stayed with them as I dialled the number to Volterra the number that I have not called in some time it rings and a female answers and asked who is calling and who I would like to talk to as I said my name and asked to speak to Marcus she said one moment please I waited less than a minute when I heard my old friends voice.

Carlisle my old friend it has been a while since I have heard from you what can I do for you.

Marcus yes it has been some time how things with you.

Just fine Carlisle.

Well, I am calling to ask you for advice on something you see my son Jasper has just found his mate.

Well, that is good news the boy has been alone for so long Carlisle.

Yes, it is but his mate is still human and is only 16 and our law states that they must be 18 is it not?

Yes, my friend, it is, does the girl know what we are.

Yes, I am afraid she does.

I think I will have to come and visit you my friend and meet this girl and see if it is a true mating.

I was thinking you may think that but what of your brother's will they let you leave without them and will you tell them about this call Marcus as I know Aro he will be very suspicious of it.

No, my friend, I will say I wish for some time away to look at some art I may want to buy and I will just bring one of my most trusted guards with me and I will come straight to you my friend.

Thank you, Marcus this means a lot to me.

No problem my friend I will let you know when I leave so you know when to expect my arrival, Carlisle.

That is good I will wait for your call Marcus so until then goodbye my friend.

Goodbye Carlisle.

And he was gone I was more hopeful when he said he would come and visit us to see if it was a true mating and I knew it was and Jasper will be a bit pissed at the fact that Marcus is going to come but it will also prove it is and he will not have to leave her and I knew Marcus will hide it from his two brothers he was far better than the other two and I think that is why I got on better with him, I Came out of my study and went to look for Jasper but he must have gone hunting so I went downstairs and sat beside Esme and the rest of my family to wait and see when he comes home.

Jasper pov

I sat on the rock and was thinking of what really happened today with Bella and myself she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she was perfect for me and I couldn't believe I had found her or was it her that found me, she did say that she had a vision of me before she stared at school today, she was so soft and warm but she also had a wicked side to her and she will not let people walk all over her and that was good I sat there until the sun started to come up so I ran home so I could get ready for to see my mate today as I walked in Esme said that Carlisle was in his study and wanted to speak to me so I went to his study and he told me to come in which I did when he told me how the call went I was not happy about it but it was for the best so I left and went and had a shower and got ready to go to school as I was just about to leave Alice came to me and told me that she had a vision of Bella and she was upset and was sitting in her truck at school, so I knew when I got there that she would need me to calm her down.

On the ride to the school was quiet as my brothers where keeping their thoughts to their selves when we got there we just parked up and got out when Bella's truck came in and parked up so I went over to it and opened the door and got in and just pulled her to me and let her cry when she calmed down she told me what was said and I was mad at her dad but said nothing to her about it only that we would get it sorted out with them we got out to go to our first class I took her hand in mine and it just felt right to be with her. 


End file.
